Curriculum Harry Potter
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Zero Enna and Hiead Gner gets zapped into the world of Harry Potter. Will they be able to get back to the future and GOA? Will they be able to handle life in the wizarding world?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Neither Pilot Candidate/Candidate for Goddess nor Harry Potter belongs to me. Pilot Candidate/Candidate for Goddess is the property of Yukiru Sasagiri, Wani Books, Bandai Visual Entertainment, and TCFG Committee. Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

**Curriculum Harry Potter**

**Chapter One**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

The five candidates were all standing next to each other, equal widths apart, in a straight line along the narrow, solid white hallway.

The brunette glanced over his companion's faces, his hand scratching the back of his head out of habit. He released an agitated sigh as a thin shadow shifted its way into his sight.

"Ugh…" the blonde figure breathed tiredly as he fell in step with his fellow classmate. "Another day another pilot test…" he commented, not really facing the direction of anyone in particular.

"Yeah…" the other replied in the same manner, eyes now hooked on the tiled floor.

"So, Zero… do you think Instructor Azuma was impressed with today's results? I mean, we have become better right?" Clay questioned.

"Who knows what he's thinking," Zero retorted nonchalantly. "All he does is smirk, drop his toothpick to the floor, step on it and yell at you for making mistakes during the test."

"I guess you have a definite point," Clay said. "But our finals are coming up soon. It'll be the last test before we are branded full-fledged Goddess pilots. Assuming we pass it that is. It's not easy passing that test, I hear. How are we supposed to know how we stand if the only input we get is incomprehensible ranting from our instructor?"

"I don't care about that. All I want is to take the test, ace it and finally pilot that White Goddess," Zero answered, his voice rising. "It'll be so awesome!"

"But how do we pass if we don't remember to correct the mistakes we make? It's not like he ever tells us to fix them, he just tells them not the make them. There's something strange about Instructor Azuma's teaching methods. It's all very interesting…" Clay said quietly, becoming lost in thought. He closed off his sentence with a quick glance at Zero, used his middle finger to readjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and then once again looked out into the hallway.

"As if I could remember anything like that. The only thing I remember is getting Kizna's boot in my face every time I say something to her!" Zero complained, half expecting to receive pity from what was mostly his fault.

They didn't let candidates onto the real battle field. Who cares about how much easier battles would be if they let candidates with good experience behind the wheel in a real battle once in a while… Candidate's lives and battle-experience are irrelevant in lieu of the expenses it would take to fix a single red wire on a precious, out-dated robot. '_Honestly, what was the purpose of buying them if they weren't going to use them? They probably didn't realize how expensive it was really going to be until the purchase was complete, and when it crossed their minds they were idiots, they stored and locked them away in a big hangar to collect space dust while they recharged their funds and get filthy rich in order to buy cheap, Grade D food for the resident students to eat…_'

And once you thought about it, the statement that a pilot and repairer should be as close as possible was almost ludicrous. They only thing different between the case of them being friends or enemies was simple: They either did their job for a friend or they did their job for an enemy. Either way they did their job, regardless of how they felt towards each other. The whole idea seemed so superficial… so pointless… just another thing that candidates had to memorize, to study and be quizzed over it, only to have it broken and rendered useless anyway… Like most of the other rules at G. O. A.

It didn't matter if the rule made sense or not… The fact was that it was a rule, so therefore it must be obeyed.

Only the ones who suck up to the teachers most got the honor of being a pilot, regardless of skill. Then, if for some odd reason you were to ask why, they'd tell you that the person conducted themselves better in real combat, even though numbers and common sense proved them wrong in every way.

Zero was nauseous with everything about G. O. A. At first, he wanted to be a pilot because it was his dream… Thanks to G. O. A. he was able to let go of those silly ideals and become a pilot because he wanted more freedom from this boorish and supervised lifestyle. But that's what all immature, illogical teenagers want, right? More freedom, more power… And that's all he was to these people… Just another silly teenager. '_They don't even stop to think that these silly teenagers will be saving there lives one day, risking everything constantly so they can have the luxury of being hypocritical. Whilst the young suffer and die for those who don't care, the old get fat, and those youths who are lucky enough to survive, the same ones who vow to make a difference, end up the same way_!'

That's why Zero just wanted to leave… to be a pilot and be able to rocket into deep space where no one could bother him. No one could tell him what to do, or what he should do and when and how to do it. No one could stop him… He would just be free… He could just be Zero… Zero… Zero… Zero…

"Zero? Zero?" Clay called, waving his hand in front of the brunette's blank stare.

Zero's eyes focused and his head jerked, signaling that he had been awoken from his antagonizing and infuriating thoughts. "Huh?"

Hiead murmured an insult under his breath, and pushed himself from the wall, walking slowly down the hall to their (Zero, Clay and his own) room.

Zero stayed where he was for a moment, just watching as the platinum-haired boy walked away before taking off after him. "Hey! Don't walk away from me, Hiead!"

"Are you begging for pain, Enna?" Hiead questioned, stopping in his tracks to face the brunette.

"Try me, control freak."

Hiead growled, and took a swing at the boy. "Idiot."

Zero landed a left hook. "Psycho."

Hiead countered with a jab to the stomach. "Fool."

Zero kicked at the platinum-haired boy who ducked under the blow. "Gutter trash."

Hiead landed an elbow in Zero's ribs. "Defect."

Zero gasped, moving away from Hiead just the slightest bit. "Bastard."

Hiead landed a left cut. "Inbreed."

Zero countered with a kick to the side. "Nazi."

Hiead grabbed Zero by the collar, and then threw him back against the wall, his eyes flashing in rage. "Never say that word around me!"

Zero turned the tables, slamming Hiead against the pale wall, and pressing his body against the silver-haired teen's own.

Hiead hissed at the small amount of pain he felt when slammed against wall, his eyes shutting tightly… Then suddenly gasps as he feels the other's warmth against him, and the fervent breath by his ear.

'_He's so still,_' Zero thought to himself as he gazed upon Hiead. '_He seems so defenseless and vulnerable right now… And he's so beautiful when he's afraid… Am I the reason he's afraid right now?_' "Hiead…"

The sound of people running in their direction reaches their ears.

Hiead slowly opens his crimson eyes, gazing into Zero's sapphire ones.

Zero leans forward slightly, pressing his lips gently against Hiead's, feeling him stiffen, and he moved his hands slowly up the wall, blocking any escape which Hiead may try to use. After a few seconds, Zero pulls back.

The two gaze at each other, their eyes displaying a multitude of emotions to which neither fully understands…

But before either of them could speak, a blinding light surrounded them. It was too brilliant to see anything clearly… And once the light faded, both boys were gone!

"Zero?" Yamagi and Clay called out, running into the hallway which the two had just disappeared from, without knowing a thing.

Roose met them after coming down the opposite side of hall. "F-find them?"

"No," Clay replied. "You?"

Roose shook his head. "They're not in any of the halls."

Clay used his middle finger to readjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Interesting… Very interesting…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Neither Pilot Candidate/Candidate for Goddess nor Harry Potter belongs to me. Pilot Candidate/Candidate for Goddess is the property of Yukiru Sasagiri, Wani Books, Bandai Visual Entertainment, and TCFG Committee. Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

**Curriculum Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard if as he had been in a race. He had just awoken from a vivid dream. One which he knew was true… One which he truly saw happen a little less than a year ago…

At first, he had tried to think that it was just a dream… And that his godfather was still alive. But after countless nights of restlessness and pestering from Hermione and Ron, he had finally accepted the facts how they stood…

Sirius Black was dead…

There was no way of changing that, no matter how hard he wished he could.

Harry turned on the lamp beside him, put on his glasses, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened his wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the small shelf. It had been a gift from Sirius, before…

He shook his head roughly, trying to concentrate on his own image.

A skinny boy of sixteen looked back at him, his dull green eyes full of sadness under untidy black hair, and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

With a sigh, Harry crossed the room, walked to the windows, and drew the curtains back.

Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look on an early Saturday morning.

Harry went restlessly back to his bed and sat down, running his hand through his unkempt hair.

'_It's my fault he's dead… If I hadn't listened to that stupid dream-'_

Harry shook himself mentally, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes…

By the time Harry arrived at the kitchen table, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked at him as he entered or when he sat down. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were too busy trying to calm Dudley down…

Dudley looked furious at the idea of being given just 40 gifts for his birthday, and was doing his best to complain.

The doorbell rang.

Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff from a coming cold, heaved himself out of his chair, and set off down the hall.

Harry heard some talking from where he was seated, and the sound of someone entering.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon called.

Harry stood, and followed the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice into the hall, stopping when he laid eyes on the just who was standing beside his uncle.

Standing there, out of placed as she was in his home, was Hermione Granger!

Hermione, noticing Harry, smiled sincerely at him. "Harry, it's so good to see you!"

"H-Hermione?"

Uncle Vernon looked to Harry, and then gestured at the girl. "They've came to take you back to that school of yours."

Harry gaped at Hermione.

"Well?" Uncle Vernon questioned, his voice rising slightly. "What are you standing there for, boy? Get your things!"

Harry wasted no time, and after a moment, he and Hermione were outside, loading his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the back of Hermione's parents' car.

Once they were seated in that car, Hermione turned to Harry. "You've met my parents before, Harry. We were on our way to meet Mr. Weasley at a coffee shop down town, and I decided that you'd might like to come as well… Ron says they've got a surprise for us. Hope they don't mind that you've come as well… Now that I think about it, Mr. Weasley may have wanted to pick you up himself…"

"Surprise?" Harry asked, looking at his friend.

Hermione shrugged. "Ron didn't tell me what it is… He just said that it was for both of us." Then after a moment of silence, Hermione added, "Mrs. Weasley is going to take us to get our school supplies this year, since my parents can't make it."

"Sorry about that," interrupted Mrs. Granger said from the passengers' seat. "We've have to work that day."

"So we'll be staying with Ron's family until beginning term," Hermione finished.

Hardly half an hour later…

Harry and Hermione were crammed into another car with Mr. Weasley and Ron.

"Hello, Ron," both Harry and Hermione greeted.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, 'Mione," Ron answered with an excited tone. "Just wait until you see!"

"See what, Ron?" Harry asked, looking at his red-haired friend.

"There's a small surprise waiting for you, mostly Harry of course, at old Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasley replied from the front.

"At G-Grimmauld Place?" Harry questioned, looking at the back of Mr. Weasley's red head.

"That's right!" answered Ron.

A few hours later, Mr. Weasley parked his car and the four began walking in the direction of Grimmauld Place.

"You'll be so excited when you see!" Ron repeated for the thousandth time. "Just you wait!"

"You've said that already, Ron."

Ron smiled at Hermione's comment. "But you're going to be so excited!"

Harry watched Ron dully. "What's so important, Ron?"

"I can't tell you," Ron said sadly, glancing at his father who were a bit ahead of them. "Mom said to keep it a surprise…"

"Keep what a surprise?" Hermione questioned from Ron's other side.

"That's just it!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't tell you! You have to see it for yourselves! But you'll be so happy to see!"

"Here we are," Mr. Weasley said, stopping between two houses (Numbers eleven and thirteen of Grimmauld Place).

A door emerged from between the two houses, followed swiftly by the walls and windows of Sirius Black's former house, pushing the houses on either side out of its way.

Harry still wondered how the Muggles inside the other two houses hadn't noticed anything as he entered…

"Come on," Ron called, pulling both Harry and Hermione through the hallway.

Mr. Weasley smiled to himself as he shut the door behind him. "Three… Two…"

Ron left go of Harry and Hermione's arms just as he led them into the kitchen, and turned back to smile at them.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do… Do you see what I see or have I gone insane?"

Standing in front of them, wearing normal Muggle clothes, and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes was none other than Sirius Black!

"Hello, Harry."

"S-S-S-"

"Now don't tell me you've already forgotten about me, Harry."

"Sirius!" Without warning, Harry ran up to Sirius, nearly knocking the man down when he flung his arms around him.

"Told you that you'd be surprised to see him," Ron said, turning to Hermione who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Hermione wiped her tears, a smile spreading across her face at the sight in front of her.

"I thought you were dead," Harry cried into Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius gently patted Harry on the back. "Thanks to Remus and Dumbledore I'm back."

"Don't forget Professor Snape," Remus J. Lupin added, he was now standing in the doorway, a smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold.

"But… How did you come back?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, you see-" Remus was suddenly cut off by shouting voices coming from upstairs.

"**Don't ever touch me, Enna!**"

"**You… You jerk!**"

Sirius pulled away from Harry, his sky blue eyes meeting Remus's golden ones. "I think our other guests have awaken, Moony."

"I believe you are correct, Padfoot."

"We better stop them before they kill each other."

With that, Sirius and Remus left the room, running up the stairs with Harry, Hermione and Ron following them.

**To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: **I'm adding this, because you may need it to understand the next few chapters…

"Normal speech."

'_Character's Thoughts…_'

>Telepathic Speech.>

**Curriculum Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Zero Enna and Hiead Gner loose their balance as if the wall behind Hiead suddenly evaporated, and they fall to the floor with a loud _thud_.

Zero's landing is softened as he falls on top of Hiead, straddling the albino's waist and holding him firm against the cold, hard floor. Their faces merely inches apart, harsh and hateful breaths melting into slow, deep and free respirations…

With a small burst of warm air, the blinding light surrounding them relinquishes to normal lighting, and the two boys are left staring at one another, their eyes showing no signs of hatred towards the other…

Zero's sapphire eyes glazes over with lust and unanswered questions as he gazes into Hiead's ruby-colored orbs which exhibit only a foreign shock and yet, something much deeper.

They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, neither was sure of what had happened, what to do, or what changed so suddenly. But, they didn't move… They didn't _want_ to move…

They may not have liked each other, but this proximity was strangely comforting, though neither would admit it out loud.

But all that changed as two bolts of burning teal beams crashed into each of their bodies, seeming to pass through the form it crashed into and enter the other's body.

-

Zero awoke sometime later, still exhausted from his battle with Hiead. '_Hiead must have gotten me good… I feel like I've been fighting with Victim!_'

He rubbed his eyes with his arm and sat up; throwing his tanned, smooth legs over the edge of the bed, and glanced around the odd, almost ancient room. "Huh?" '_This isn't G.O.A._'

Zero stood up groggily, and glanced about his surroundings once again.

Upon inspection of himself, he noticed that all of his G.O.A. had been taken off of his body, and he was clad only in his briefs. '_W-who took my clothes?!? Where am I?_'

Zero glanced about the room once more, searching for a G.O.A. insignia.

His sapphire eyes land on a bed on the other side of the room. Beginning as curious as he is, Zero walks over, and gasps at the pale figure laying within.

"Hiead…"

Zero inched forward slightly, wondering if his rival was just waiting for him to get close enough before pouncing.

But nothing happened…

"Hiead?"

Zero kneeled on the floor beside the bed, slowly reaching up to move the platinum bangs from Hiead's face, and exhaled depressingly.

'_I kissed him… I kissed Hiead Gner! My arch rival! And…_' his thoughts paused, a small blush making its way to his face. "I liked it…"

Zero stood; only to sit on the bed beside the albino boy. He grasped Hiead's shoulders, gently shaking him. "Hiead… Hiead, wake up."

Hiead's wine-red eyes snapped open, landing on Zero. And without warning, Hiead shoved Zero violently away, causing the brunette to fall to the hardwood floor. "**Don't ever touch me, Enna!**" he spoke dangerously, sending Zero a not-so-subtle threat simultaneously. He tauntingly brushed at his bare chest with the back of his hands as if Zero's hands were diseased.

"**You… You jerk!**" Zero yelled at him, rising to his feet. "I was just trying to wake you up, you bastard."

"**You do have to touch me for that!**"

"**You don't have to push me off the bed either!**"

"**You shouldn't be in bed with me in the first place!**"

"**Who said I ever wanted to be?**"

"**Who said I would ever let you?**"

"**You didn't have any problem with it a second ago!**" Zero yelled back, causing the platinum haired boy to blush and turn away.

"Don't touch me…"

>I'll touch you any time I like, Hiead.>

Hiead froze, glaring back at Zero with a look of pure hatred. "_What_ did you say?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"Yes, you did."

"I did not."

"Yes, you _did_."

"**What are you talking about?**"

"**What did you say, Enna?**"

"**I didn't say anything!**"

"**Don't lie to me, Enna! You said something… Now what was it?**" >Did you say what I think you said?>

Zero's eyes widen. '_He just talked… without using his mouth!_' >How'd he do that?>

"How'd I do what?"

"You heard me?"

"Why wouldn't I have?" >Idiot.>

"Because I didn't speak… And **don't call me an idiot!**"

"Can-" Hiead paused, then decided to try something different. >Can you hear me?>

Zero nods. >How are we doing this? Neither of us is telepathic… At least, I don't think either of us is...>

>I->

There was a click at the door, and Zero jumped back on top of the bed (and Hiead), startled. Even Hiead seemed too startled to notice Zero's nearly-bare body on top of him with only a thin cover separating them…

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter Four

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

>Telepathic Speech>

**Curriculum Harry Potter**

**Chapter Four**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin speeds up the steps towards the room in which, what sounded like, two children were yelling at one another with Harry, Ron and Hermione close on their heels.

Reaching the room from which the sounds were coming from, Sirius holds his arm out in front of the three in order to stop them from entering the room while Remus slowly edges the creaky door ajar.

The voices inside instantly discontinued their arguing, an unusual silence following, as the werewolf urges the door the rest of the way open.

Harry and Ron lean around the black haired man in hopes of getting a glimpse of what laid within the room as Remus steps inside, shutting the door behind him.

-

Remus leans against the wooden door, pressing it gently shut as his golden eyes roams from the empty bed in which he was sure he had placed the strange chocolate-haired boy in to the bed farthest away…

And he gasped at what he saw…

Remus quickly averts his eyes.

The brunette jumps off of the silver haired boy and pulls some of the cover over himself as the second boy sits up and glares in Remus's direction.

"Who are you, and where the hell are we?" the platinum haired boy questions once Remus was looking at them again, his voice was harsh, but his eyes were even harsher.

"My name is Remus Lupin. This is one of my friends home," Remus answers as clearly as he could. "If you don't mind me asking… Just who are you?"

The two boys glance at one another, before the brunette answers, "I'm Rei Enna… just call me Zero." Then, after a moment of silence, he adds, "And this weirdo is Hiead Gner."

The silver haired boy lets out an audible snarl before hitting the one called 'Zero' on the back of the skull with his fist. "What did you call me?"

"Ouch!" Zero yelled out, grabbing the back of his head, and glaring at the one known as 'Hiead'. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What did you call me, Enna?"

"Nothing!" the brunette lied.

"Don't lie to me, Enna," the one known as 'Hiead' hissed.

The two glares at each other as Remus slowly moves towards them.

"There's no need to argue," Remus pleads.

The two stop glaring, both of their eyes falling on Remus.

Remus holds his hands out in front of him as a sign of peace. "How did you get here?" he questions, trying to get back on topic.

"Um…" came Zero's intelligent reply.

Hiead shrugs.

-

"Sirius, who's in there?"

Sirius, who was now standing beside the door, listening for any trouble within, looks towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "That's a little hard to explain…"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Hermione said, trying to help him.

Sirius nodded, and began. "A few hours after Mr. Weasley and Ron went to pick you two up, some sort of vortex opened in the middle of the kitchen, and the next thing we knew, those two were here… Remus and I were able to knock them out and check them over for any weapons, but they were unarmed."

"So you don't know who they are?" questions Ron.

"No," Sirius answers. "Remus is trying to get that much out of them now."

-

Remus blinks at Zero's odd description of the place they came from. "So… What you're saying is that this 'G. O. A.' is your home?"

"Yea," Zero answers, as if it were normal to live in space.

"And…" Remus pauses, trying to figure out the best way to ask what is on his mind. '_It's crazy, I know, but they don't seem to be lying about this._' "And what _year_ is it?"

Zero blinks, caught off guard by the odd question.

"4089 AD," Hiead spoke up at least. "Why?"

'_4089? That's impossible!_' "W-will you excuse me for a moment?" Remus didn't wait for an answer; he sped out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and ran right into Sirius's chest.

Sirius caught Remus by the shoulders just as the werewolf was about to fall. "Remus, what's wrong?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione circle around their friend, and former professor, a worried expression on each of their faces.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter Five

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

>Telepathic Speech>

**Curriculum Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"W-will you excuse me for a moment?" the man who called himself 'Remus Lupin' questions, dashing out of the oddly decorated room without even waiting for a reply.

"What a weirdo," Zero whispers to himself. Refocusing his attention on the beautiful albino beside him, he asks, "What was all that about? I didn't understand a thing!"

The silver haired candidate paid no attention to the annoying brat beside him, and simply stares at the door, almost as if he were able to see right through it.

"Hiead?" Zero waits for a response, but when none came he crawls closer to the other candidate, trying to push away his young teenage hormones as he did so. "Hiead?" Zero waves his arm back-and-forth in front of Hiead's face. "Heeeeelllllllooooo…"

Hiead sharply seizes the boy's tan wrist and gives it a harsh twist causing Zero to cry out in pain and jerk his hand back. "There are others out there," Hiead remarks in his usual emotionless tone before Zero had the chance to yell.

"Others?" >Where are we?>

>Yes, others. As for where we are->

Zero gasps, jumping up from the bed. "How'd you do that?"

Hiead turns his attention fully on Zero. "Hn." >Idiot.>

Zero glares at Hiead. Then, noticing that he was still clad only in his white briefs, quickly pulls a part of the sheet away from the bed in order to cover himself.

>I've seen you before.> Hiead Telepathically sends as Zero kneels at the side of the bed.

Zero tries to glare at Hiead once more, but his glare ends up as a cute little pout, making his chocolate eyes transform into huge puppy-dog eyes.

Hiead turns his head to the side, grinning his evil trademark 'I'm better than you' grin. '_He's such an idiot._'

"So where are we?"

"This may sound odd, but I believe we've been transported to Zeon."

'_Zeon… But I thought no one lived on Zeon now…_'

The sound of two retreating people came from outside of the door, drawing both boys' attention.

Zero is the first to turn his attention back to the conversation at hand. >Instructor Azuma said that no one->

>-lives on Zeon.> Hiead finishes. >But there is no other explanation.>

Zero sucks in his bottom lip, nibbling on it as he tries to think.

"Don't hurt yourself," the albino taunted.

Zero sends Hiead the _evil_ eye, coming out of his thoughts.

Hiead smirks at Zero, giving a small grunt.

Although Zero's temper was still on the rise, he couldn't help but take a liking to that somehow sexy expression of his. The brunette fakes a growl, brining his fist down on the bed. "You laughed at me didn't you? You said 'hm'!"

A sense of deja vu came over Hiead just as Zero's lunging body took them both to the floor. The two rolled around the floor for a while, but with a sudden change in momentum and a show of the red-eyed candidate's strange power, Hiead came out on top, sitting on top of Zero's pelvis-area with a triumphant smirk on his face.

The brunette glazes into the blood red eyes of his enemy, giving up on trying to overpower the albino. "You win," he sighs, crushed by his loss.

Hiead looked back at Zero with unusually gentle eyes.

The soft expression caused the tension in Zero's muscles to relax, and he smiles back up at Hiead. "You win, Hiead."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter Six

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

>Telepathic Speech>

**Curriculum Harry Potter**

**Chapter Six**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"Mrs. Weasley, would you mind taking those two boys some clothes?" inquires Remus before entering the kitchen area.

"Of course I will," she answers. "I'm sure one of the boy's clothes should be able to fit. Do you know their sizes by any chance?"

Remus pauses at the door. "They never told me… But they look to be about the size of first years." '_If a bit smaller._'

"Hm. I'm sure Ron's old clothes will fit them perfectly then." With that, Mrs. Weasley heads for another room down the hall.

Once she was out of sight, Remus steps into the kitchen, taking a seat across from the headmaster and beside Sirius.

"If I may ask," Dumbledore begins, "what it is you brought me here for?"

"Not at all, Professor Dumbledore," Remus replies. "There are two boys here we thought you should know about."

"Two boys?"

"They appeared shortly after Weasley went to get Harry." Sirius Black leans forward until his arms are pressed on the table. "Moony has a theory, or he did before he spoke with them."

Dumbledore turns his eyes to the werewolf. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I… At first Sirius and I thought they may have been sent by Voldemort to do away with the Order of the Phoenix."

"But," Sirius cuts in, "Moony here went in to talk to them, and by the time he came out all I could get out of him was that we had to contact you."

"They said something… odd, Professor," Remus adds in his defense, remembering the odd conversation between him and the two boys.

Now two pairs of light blue eyes were locked on Remus.

The werewolf clears his throat. "They mentioned something about their home…"

Sirius places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What's this about, Moony?"

"They… They said they were from the year 4089."

"What?" the two's voices rose from shock.

"They knew what they were talking about," Remus continues. "And they didn't seem to be lying…"

-

Mrs. Weasley gently knocks on the door. "Dears?"

There is a short silence before a timid voice answers. "Um… Yea?"

"I've brought you some clothes," Mrs. Weasley calls in a motherly voice. "May I come in?"

"Yea, sure… I guess," the voice from before replies.

Turning the knob, Mrs. Weasley enters the room. She lays the clothes on the foot of the bed which both boy's were sitting in, giving the both a warm smile. "They may be a little big. I hope they will do."

The chocolate haired boy smiles in return, shaking his head. "Yea!" Suddenly he looks off to the side, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Um…"

"I'll give you some privacy," Mrs. Weasley says before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

-

"I would like to meet these boys," Dumbledore tells the two as he stands.

Remus nods, standing as well. "Of course, sir. I've sent Mrs. Weasley up with clothes. Once they're dressed, she'll bring them down."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
